Luna Azul Sasunaru Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: **Hay meses en los que, hay dos lunas llenas. A la segunda luna llena, se le nombra "Luna Azul". Y entre las lunas de Agosto, viene el vaivén lunar de Naruto y Sasuke, de lo que cada uno siente por el otro, tan opuesto como cada uno es… ¿La primera luna llena de Agosto los juntará o los alejará antes del segundo plenilunio del mes; la Luna Azul?…
1. Bajo la luna llena de halo azul

—Sasuke…

—Naruto…

—Yo… / Yo…

"Luna azul…"

Capítulo 1 *Bajo la luna llena de halo azul…*

Era el mes de agosto en la aldea de la hoja. Y, el primer día, había caído como cualquier otro, dando paso al segundo, donde, en el cielo al anochecer de estrellas, la luna llena, con su halo arcoíris en su órbita, se posaba, llena…

El espectáculo más puro y sublime de la naturaleza.

Y, allí, en el medio de ese firmamento repleto de estrellas, en un prado desierto de gente y lleno de flores veraniegas, estaban dos buenos amigos, sobre la hierba sentados uno al lado del otro, contemplando tal escena: Naruto y Sasuke.

—No sé por qué, pero, me encanta mirar la luna llena… Es como, algo inevitable, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?

—Supongo…— respondió, en su tomo habitual de quien no le toma mucha importancia a las cosas, el moreno—. Aunque hoy si es sorprendente.

—Vaya que sí!...— contestó a ello el de ojos azules, volteando a ver a su amigo, quedando embelesado al descubrir el bello tono de su silueta al plateado dar, sin poder dejarle de ese modo, mirar—. Es, perfecta…

—Bueno, creo que hay que regresar ya a casa, mañana también hay que entrenar duro y…— agregó Sasu—chan, sorprendiendo al pequeño, y ello, ese mirar dulce que le brindaba, dejándolo en desconcierto—… ¿Sucede algo, Naruto?

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no! Solo…— dijo Naru—chan, sonrojándose, no ello notándose en la luz de la noche. Quedando, al ver que Sasuke le miraba, como en trance, a su vez, poco importándole que, su compañero, su extraño mirar, notase; que lo que de él pensaba, se enterase—… Es que, tu piel luce cual el tono de la luna… Se te ve muy…

— ¿Muy? — le preguntó, mirándose las manos, y, re—mirando al gatito, re—notando la especial mirada que le profesaba—. ¿Naruto?

—Muy, hermosa…— confesó, como en trance, el rubio, impactando a Sasuke, quien, pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas del ángel, entrando a ese trance casi eclipsal, donde, y sin él mismo entenderlo, ni querer detenerlo, le comenzó a mirar como quien, a la misma luna llena, osa contemplar.

—La tuya, se ve, igual…

— ¿Qué…? — atinó, sin hálito, a pronunciar Uzumaki, pero, con su sonrisa desiderable de siempre, Uchiha, tornando su mirar al plenilunio, agregó, en un color que erizaba, de Na—chan, la piel…

—Que la tuya brilla como una katana… ¿Sabes que hacer una toma todo un ciclo lunar?... Es algo sublime, cual la misma luna… — y, Naruto, más sonrojado, mirándole con ternura y un sentimiento inconfundible cual el mismo destino, siguió, atento, escuchando a Sasuke—. La luna parece guiar el camino de las personas, pero, yo más bien creo que, solo se dedica a contemplar como cada quien sigue su propio camino… Como, a cada ciclo lunar, nuestra vida es diferente de lo que lo era en el anterior. Lo mira, y, silenciosa, alumbra en esos tonos de plata, como quien brinda la esperanza de que las cosas, en el siguiente ciclo lunar, sean mejores, o no tan malas. Es como si, de la esperanza, fuese la forma exacta…

—Sasuke, eso que dices, es muy bello— expuso el ojiazul, sintiendo vibrar en él tales palabras; no dándose cuenta del causante de tal latir. Sasuke, sonriéndole ligeramente en agradecimiento, ya mirándole solo a él, prosiguió.

—Eso solía decir mi hermano Itachi. Y no he dudado en ello jamás, ni por un instante. Sin embargo, al hoy mirarla me pregunto, ¿si en menos de un mes, el cambiante fluir de la vida, la luna, podrá notar?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque en este mes, dos lunas llenas, abran. Cuando veas la segunda, Luna Azul le podrás llamar. Esa que, no sé qué pueda significar.

—No crees que sea la esperanza también entonces ¿No?

—No… No lo sé… Habrá que esperar…

—Entonces, vengamos aquí el día que sea la Luna Azul, y, decidámoslo ese día juntos. ¿Te parece? — sugirió Naruto, en dulzura, haciendo imposible que Sasu se negase.

—De acuerdo; gracias… Es una promesa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en ese momento, sonriendo como quien puede volar. Soplando el cálido viento estival, moviendo sus cabellos; haciéndolos danzar. Percibiendo como el corazón, sin querer entender por qué, parecía latir como no antes jamás. Acercándose uno al otro, entre pétalos rodearlos al aire suspirar, víctimas de un hechizo que solo obrado por el plenilunio plateado podría hacerse pensar, aunque, el motivo iba más allá…

No sabiendo como, cuando, pero, terminando por entrecerrar sus ojos, aproximándose hasta la distancia acortar, y, besándose al final…

Besándose, en la noche de la primera luna llena de agosto, Sasuke y Naruto…

Pasando muchos, muchos segundos donde ese toque quedó, en la ráfaga de un viento, que, llevándolos a la realidad, los separó… Cayendo, en sorpresa y en cuenta, de su pasada acción.

De golpe, Sa—chan se puso de pie, mirando con desconcierto a su amigo, quien, sobre el césped, no entendía el porqué de su reacción.

—Ya debo ir a casa, te veo después— dijo, seco y frío, el Uchiha, avanzando a pasos grandes, para bajar de la pradera.

— ¡Espera! — pidió Naru, pero, el ojinegro no se inmutó y en su huida, avanzó. Un nudo en la garganta se tendió sobre el pequeño ángel, quien, tocando con suma inocencia sus labios, húmedos y dulces, a sus adentros y en voz alta a la luna, cuestionó un simple—. ¿Porqué?

— ¿Por qué? — es lo mismo que se preguntaba, una y otra vez a su cabeza, Sasu, enojado y aún asustado de su proceder. Llegando a su casa vacía y yéndose a tirar a la cama, intentando no pensar más en esa pregunta que el mismo se inquiría saber, sabiéndola imborrable con solo sus labios, sin querer, relamer…

En tanto, con un hoyo en el pecho, doloroso y cruel, Naruto llegó su apartamento, echándose al colchón también, pero, él solo no queriendo pensar en lo que aconteció con Sasuke, inevitable, al, mirar la luna llena bañando su propia piel…

Cayendo en el sueño que, la luna llena, vigiló, sí sabiendo y pensando por qué…

Al otro día, Naruto, tras mucho pensarlo, y, lleno de vergüenza y miedo, a su entrenamiento asistió, topándose solo con su sensei.

—Kakashi—sensei, ¿Cómo le va?

—Bien Naruto, pero, mejor a ti no te pregunto, traes unas ojeras enormes, cual las que traía Sasuke…

—Sasuke— interrumpió Naru, preguntado exaltado—. Él, ¿Ya vino?

—Si, y ya hasta se fue. Dijo que no se sentía muy bien y, le dije que se tomara el día. Sakura decidió que lo seguiría y se fueron juntos. ¡Deberías ir a buscarlos tú, mira que no suelo dar días de asueto, eh!

—Esto, gracias, pero, creo que iré a casa mejor. Gracias, Kakashi—sensei— terminó el rubio, decayendo ante saber ello, notando algo raro en él su profesor.

—Naruto ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Eres más transparente que un cristal, y, no te noto bien. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea siempre, ¿ok? — aseguró Hatake, dándole unas palmadas en su hombro derecho, reconfortando al pequeño.

—Se lo agradezco… Por ahora, iré a casa. Nos vemos…

Y, dicho esto, Uzumaki se fue, quedándose en su balcón, mirando las estatuas de los Kages, y suspirando al respirar.

No dejaba de recordar ese beso; cada vez que lo hacía, su vientre tendía un vuelco que hacía el recuerdo peor, porque lo tornaba duradero y, con ello, venía el saber triste de que, al parecer, ello mismo había entre los dos, algo hecho romper.

No puedo compararme con las chicas que están tras él, tan fuertes y talentosas; bellas. ¿Yo qué? Solo soy alguien que, lo que él ha logrado, que la gente le admire y lo quiera, no he logrado ni lograré. Querer que a Uchiha Sasuke le guste tanto como a mi él, es como querer que la luna llena sea quien me termine uniendo a él… Es como querer lograr un imposible… El imposible que me es él…

Pero, en sus ojos bañados de lágrimas, se armó de valor, y se agregó en voz alta.

—Aun así, debo verle y saber qué piensa de… Quizás, y solo quizás, a él no le desagrade; le guste… Quizás y él deseaba ese beso tanto como yo… Quizás…— partiendo a buscarle, para, la verdad, saber…

Por su parte, Uchiha, caminaba sin ir por la aldea, seguido de Sakura. La peli rosa hablaba y hablaba, feliz de que la hubiese dejado el chico alto acompañarle, sin saber, que, su compañía, es lo que menos le importaba. En cada pareja al pasar, parecía ver a Uzumaki, y ello, le provocaba un vacío tendido en todo su cuerpo, el cual, intentaba convertir a un enojo como si de ese modo pudiera a él olvidarle. A ese chico, que, sin saber por qué, había terminado por besarle.

¿Por qué lo besé?

—Sasuke—kun, ¿entonces sí? — preguntó la de ojo verde, sacando de su pensar al chico.

—Sí, si…

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial!— exclamó ella, dando vueltas por toda la calle, diciendo en voz alta a todos—. Sasuke—kun será mi pareja en el baile de Tanabata! ¡Qué emoción!

—Calla! ¿Qué dices? — le cuestionó enojado.

—Te pregunté si querías ir conmigo al baile de Tanabata que habrá en la aldea y, me dijiste que sí… ¡Me has hecho tan feliz! Gracias, Sasuke—kun.

El joven se quedó pasmado ante eso, pero, igual le dio igual. Su mente allí no estaba. Y, notándolo Sakura, lo tomo del brazo, para, con él, pasear por la aldea, mientras, él, intentando convencerse, se decía a su mente.

No me agrada Sakura, pero, de ese modo le demostraré que todo fue una tontería, que solo pasó. Si, y así él lo entenderá; de seguro le pasó igual y fue el momento, el cansancio y, y… El hecho es que no debió pasar y nada tiene porque cambiar. Eso es lo que le diré a Naruto apenas lo vea. Estoy seguro que solo reiremos de esto y ya… Y ya.

En el paso del tiempo, buscando y buscando, Naruto por fin, de espaldas, en una pequeña placita donde se levantaba en el medio una fuente, al caer el atardecer, a Sasuke, vislumbró. Corrió tras él, sintiendo su chakra el Uchiha, quien, recargado en la orilla de la fuente, volteo para, su mirar conectar, quedando inmóvil el rubio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le cuestionó, seco y molesto, el moreno. Pero, pasándolo por alto el pequeño, respondió, temblándole la voz.

—Estaba buscándote… Quiero, hablar, contigo…

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

—De, anoche… Es que…

—Es que eso no debió ser— interrumpió Sasu, impactando a Naru, quien, sus labios inferiores, empezó a morder—. Y, por consiguiente, no hay nada que hablar de. Nada, ¿Comprendes?

—Pero Sasuke, es que…

— ¡Es que nada Naruto! — gritó, llamando la atención de la gente rededor, dejando helado a su amigo—. Y no quiero volver a tocar el tema. Eso, fue no solo un error, sino, una abominación. No sé qué rayos nos pasó, pero, te pido no hablemos de ello más. No es algo que quisiéramos, así que dejémoslo en un accidente y ya no hay más. ¿Entiendes?

Naruto no sabía que responder a. Su poco ánimo, su ilusión, desmoronadas en un instante, habían terminado. Los ojos vidriosos de Naru, eran algo que prefería ignorar Sa—chan, en su gélido tono.

—Esto, es, am, lo entiendo… Perdón, no volveré a tocar el tema, creo que, ya entendí todo… Lo, lamento…— ese tono de voz quebrajada de Naru, heló la piel de Sasuke, quien, por un instante, se sintió mal por lo dicho, sin saber su porqué. El ojiazul, desviando su mirar de la deidad, tragando saliva dificultosamente, iba a dar media vuelta, cuando, antes de, agregó—. Ya veo que, para ti, solo fue, soy, solo, un error…

—Eso…— dijo Sasu, sintiéndose más mal de, cuando, Sakura llegó. Y mirando con recelo a su otro compañero, dijo.

—Ah Naruto, ya estás molestando a Sasuke—kun… Bueno, no creo que hoy puedas hacerlo enfadar, porque, ha aceptado ser mi compañero en el baile de Tanabata que habrá y…

Naruto no escuchó más. Solo veía a Haruno hablar y hablar, y, a su tiempo, observaba a Sasuke, que le miraba, sintiendo un profundo dolor. Prefiriendo interrumpir él mismo ese discurso de tribulación.

—Qué bueno por ti, Sakura—chan. Y de seguro si Sasuke aceptó, es por algo bueno para ti, ¿no? Debo irme ya.

Así, mirando con pesar al darse la vuelta, a Uchiha, quien, como sin un sentimiento fijo, y queriendo saber cuál es, le observaba, Uzumaki se alejó, no llorando solo por el fuerte viento soplando por las calles en las que, su camino, siguió, diciendo a su interior…

Mi "Quizás" que no era más que una esperanza sin razón…

Sin saber que, lo dicho, algo en su amigo, de lo que tenía según decidido, no encajó…

Tú no eres un error… Pero ese beso, si lo fue… ¿Fue un error?

… **Y bajo el plenilunio te pienso, recordando ese beso que te di con el corazón, preguntándome si cuando lo vuelva a ver por segunda vez en el mes, lo que ahora siento, lo que somos, lo que piensas, será diferente… Y si toda ira mejor, o peor. Ese halo llena de esperanza mi interior, aunque hoy mi alma, esté llena de miedos, pesar y de saber que, aun forzándome a no hacerlo, he traspasado la barrera del gusto, a, la del amor… Amor que, bajo la luna llena, quisiera poder confesarte yo… A ti… El dueño de mi corazón…**


	2. Ante la realidad de la luna menguante

Ante la vacía realidad de la luna menguante...

 _Después de la luna llena, es la menguante la que se plasma en el cielo de noche...  
Después de un beso, tanto por deseo dado, como por error, es el recuerdo del mismo el que se plasma en el corazón...  
En el menguo de la luna, parece haber para Naruto y Sasuke, dos motivos diferentes a una misma razón..._

Mi "Quizás" que no era más que una esperanza sin razón...  
Tu no eres un error... Pero ese beso, si lo fue... ¿Fue un error?

 _ **"Luna azul..."**_

 _Capítulo 2 "Ante la vacía realidad de la luna menguante..."_

Como ido, se quedó por mucho rato Naruto en su habitación, sentado a los pies de su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando sin mirar la luz de la luna en el piso dar sobre la duela, que era su asiento y no helada sensación... Como quien no comprende lo que ha pasado o vivido; como quien, aún, parece no haber oído razón...

—Un error...— susurró a sí mismo el pequeño, en un tono de dolor. No sabía cómo sus pies lo habían llevado allí tras escuchar de Sasuke tal aseveración—. Para mí, fue lo más maravilloso, Sasuke...

Lágrimas de inocencia rota, se vertieron por las heladas mejillas del gatito, con la expresión inequívoca de a quien le han roto el corazón. Agregando, casi sin voz.

—Y pensar que anoche, cuando la luna llena brillaba y yo a tu lado estaba, era tan feliz. Si hubiese sabido que, esto pasaría, yo, en definitivo, besado no te habría. Pero que estúpido que fui. Y todavía ir a buscarte hoy, ¿para qué? ¿Para demostrarme que, lo que dices tiene toda la razón: que para ti fue un error? Eso es justo lo que debería de pensar yo, pero no... Soy tan estúpido que, solo me pongo a llorar y pensarte, cuando tú, hasta invitaste a Sakura-chan al baile. En serio que qué estúpido soy, porque, soy la última persona en el mundo a la que tú, le entregarías el corazón...

Ante eso, una nube enorme y negra, pasó, ocultando la luz de la luna, y, deteniendo de golpe el fluir del llanto del de ojos azules, quien, podía sentir en su pecho el vacío propio del desamor...

—Duele... Duele saber que, soy para ti un error... Pero, más duele saber que, seguramente desde ahora, ya nada será igual entre tú y yo... Ya no. No debí besarte... No deberías de gustarme... ¿Gustarme? Gustarme...

Regresando la luz de la luna aún llena, y, de nueva cuenta, las lágrimas, desbordándose; un alma desquebrajándose...

En su casa, Sasuke cenaba sin cenar. Solo jugaba con su cereal con la cuchara, absorto en su pensar, mirando el jardín fuera, con la luz de la luna, alumbrar.

—¿Debí dejarte hablar? ¡No, qué va! Seguro me hubieras salido con una estupidez acerca de ese beso, aunque, no puedo saberlo. De seguro a ti igual te es un error, pero, no comprendo entonces porqué saliste con eso de que tú también me eres un error. ¿A qué te referirás? Ah, a saber.

Parándose, preocupado, pero, el mismo disimulándolo, a su habitación se dirigió, echándose al colchón, mirando el plenilunio fuera, y, sintiendo un espasmo en su pecho, como recordando una sensación.

—Nada tiene porqué cambiar de algo que no debió pasar. No cambiará. Porqué, después de todo, somos amigos, no te gusto ni nada raro... ¿No?— agregó para sí, él, acostándose en su perfil derecho, ni el mismo entendiéndose—. No...

El fin de semana dio, y, mientras que Naruto decidió no salir de su apartamento, Sasuke, lo buscó y no por la aldea, dejando que Sakura fuera con él de compañera, obviamente, ella, vanagloriándose de ello a la menor oportunidad, pero, ni importándole a Sa-chan.

Pero, en vez del Lunes entrenar, a misiones en solitario fueron cada uno mandados, por lo que, ese reencuentro esperado y no por ambos, se tuvo que posponer hasta la llegada de la luna menguante, no así se pospuso, del uno por el otro, el mismo pensar, el mismo estado anímico y las mismas preguntas, que, al final, solo llevándoles al momento de unir sus labios, podían remirar.

Cuando el jueves llegó, al sitio de entrenamiento, el primero en arribar no fue Sasu, como era habitual, lo que, justo al él llegar, lo dejó en mutis: Uzumaki estaba ya allí. Acercándose, lo saludo de modo normal.

—Hola.

—Hola— solo recibió, triste, de su amigo. Uchiha no sabía ni a donde mirar.

—Em, quizás me pasé del tono que te dije las cosas el viernes, pero, igual hice mal en no dejar que hablases y...— explicaba el de ébanos cabellos, cuando, el pequeño, le interrumpió, en un tono, tristemente, de esperanza.

—Eso... Es que yo...— más, en ese preciso momento, su sensei y Haruno, al sitio, dieron, acallándolo.

—Ya llegaron, bueno chicos, aprovecharemos estos días porque, las dos siguientes semanas, serán de ayudar con los preparativos de la aldea para el baile de Tanabata. Así que, empecemos— contó Hatake, y, preparándose para su entrenamiento, el moreno, le profirió al de ojos azules.

—Hablaremos después.

—S, sí— dijo él, ilusionado de.

En el entrenar, todo en la cabeza de ambos chicos era menos eso.

¿Qué es lo que me querrá decir Naruto? Bueno, tuve la duda todo el fin de semana, así que lo dejaré hablar

Sasuke quiere saber lo que le iba a decir... Creo que se arrepintió de lo que dijo y no escucharme y... ¡Que emoción! Esta es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento. Eso haré

Y, todo a su vez, era tan disímil...

Al terminar el arduo entrenar, al ir cada quien ya para su casa, los dos se rezagaron, y, a otro rumbo, muy callados, se fueron. Parando en el columpio frente a la Academia Ninja... Cayendo la noche y, mirando una luna en su menguante casa.

—Y bien, escucho lo que me tenías que decir— dijo, de pronto, Sasuke, a la izquierda de Naruto, mirando de frente el fin del muelle.

Lleno de nervios, agarrándose sus manos al temblar, el ángel, aspiró hondo, y, respondió, siendo mirado en todo momento por el chico Uchiha.

—Es que, yo... Lo que te quería decir es que...

—¡Dilo!— exigió el moreno, quedando uno y otro, frente a frente. Más el nervio en Uzumaki se hizo presente, pero, recordando por un momento lo ocurrido antes, se armó de valor.

Si no tengo el suficiente valor para decírselo, entonces, no puedo decir que me gusta realmente...

—Es que... Sé que no debí besarte, pero, no me arrepiento...

—¿Qué?— cuestionó Sasuke, atónito, pero, de la emoción, Naruto, prosiguió, en un bello color de la ternura enmarcada en su voz.

—No me arrepiento, porque, aunque tú hayas dicho que fue un error, para mí no lo es... Sasuke, tú, me gustas... Me gustas mucho... Por eso, para mí, ese beso, fue algo que deseaba con todo el corazón yo. Porque, me gustas y... Y, sé que ese beso no fue para ti un error, aunque me lo hayas dicho, y, y...

—¿De qué vas? ¡Imbécil!— gritó, impactado, el alto. El rubio quedó estupefacto—. ¿Escuchaste todas esas estupideces que acabas de decir?

—¿Estupideces?— preguntó, incrédulo, Naru.

—Así es. Estupideces. ¿Qué yo te gusto? No me hagas reír. Si eso es lo que me querías decir el otro día, mejor que te lo hubieras callado hoy; vaya, no me creo que después de que te dije que para mí ese beso era un error, tú, te hayas pensado que confesándome todo esto yo iba a, no sé qué— respondió, sarcástico e hiriente Sasu, haciendo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza a Naruto, quien, solo se aguantaba de llorar allí mismo porque se encajaba las uñas a las palmas de sus manos—. Es más, dime, ¿Qué pensabas?

—So, solo, decirte lo que, siento...— confesó, en un hilo de voz, el gatito, mirando el piso, lleno de dolor.

—Lo que sientes... Ja, ja, ja, me has hecho reír. Que estúpido que eres— afirmó Uchiha, y, jalando a Naruto para tenerlo a su frente, haciéndole daño al aprisionarlo de las ropas a la altura del pecho, el pequeño tuvo que volver a mirarlo, a punto de romper en su pesar, en llanto—. Creíste que si me decías esto, yo iba a decirte que igual me gustabas y nos besaríamos ¿no? Patético. Estúpido. Vaya que me sorprendes, Naruto.

—Suél, ¡suéltame!— se jaloneó el de ojos azules, gritándole, y, llorando, respondió—. El error no es que te haya besado, ni tu a mí, sino que para ti sea más fácil decir que fue justo eso, un error.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que estoy ocultando lo que siento por ti? ¡Eres un idiota!— gritó, burlándose, Sa-chan, pero, no aguantando más, Naruto, lo abofeteó en su pómulo izquierdo, dejándolo helado de la impresión.

—Lo que te quiero decir...— respondió, en un tono atribulado pero seco a su vez, mirándolo con odio y dolor—... es que, el que me gustes, es mi error. Que creerme que podía gustarte, es también es mi error. Y que, fijarme en ti en si es mi máximo error... Porque a cómo eres tú, en adelante me merezco lo que sufra, por haber llevado a ello a mi corazón... Es eso. Yo podré ser un error en tu vida, Sasuke, pero, tú, tú eres un error en mi corazón...

Sin poder responder, el pelinegro solo miró a su amigo alejarse corriendo por el bosque, entre los follajes y la hierba, perdiéndose en la noche sin viento, cubierta por nubes grises de pronto, al unísono.

—Error... ¿Cuál es, realmente, el error?— se preguntó, tocándose su pómulo golpeado, en voz alta entonces, el chico Uchiha... Sintiendo no rabia o burla, sino, solamente, miedo... De él mismo...

Naruto entró de golpe a su apartamento, y, lleno de furia, se metió a la regadera, dejando que el agua hirviendo sobre su espalda, cayera... Como una, dos, tres, muchas lágrimas, confundidas con las de la bañera. Lágrimas, por, él...

—¿Cómo fui a creer que te importaba lo que siento? Ahora, ya ni creo que ese beso fuese verdadero. Pero ahí voy, de estúpido, a decirte que me gustas y solo te burlas de mí, y, y... ¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDO FUI!— se decía a sí mismo, interrumpiéndose, al, golpear la pared, lastimándose los nudillos de su puño derecho, sangrándole...Viendo la sangre caer al agua, y disolverse, junto a más lágrimas, agregándose en tono de rota voz—. Ese es mi castigo por haber golpeado a Uchiha Sasuke ¿No? Este es mi castigo por, fijarme en un hombre ¿Verdad? Porque no porque el fuese bueno y amable conmigo, significaba que, se podía en mi fijar; después de todo, tiene razón en ponerse así, creo yo. El que me guste, no significa que deba de gustarle yo...— intentando convencerse de tal situación.

Y, cerrando la ducha, saliendo del baño, en toalla blanca a la cintura, se sentó en su cama, mirando la luna en menguo.

—Yo, traicioné su amistad; a él... Después de todo, el error, el error, soy yo...

Sangrando aun de sus nudillos, de su corazón, quedándose un momento, como, sin razón...

Caminando a su casa, Sasuke pasó por donde el edificio de Naruto, mirando arriba a su balcón.

—Si subo y... Mejor no— se dijo, y, moviendo su cabeza a él mismo, negándose, su paso continuó, pensando a su interior, ya más calmado, caminando más por inercia que por saber que lo hacía.

Es como si él sacara lo peor de mí. No es su culpa que le guste como les gusto a todas, supongo. ¡Pero él es mi amigo! Eso está mal. Y somos hombres. Creo que ese beso lo confundió. Es mi culpa después de todo. Eso, lo hablaré con él ya después. No quiero dejar de ser su amigo, y, a como él ha sido conmigo, mal me comporté, y se lo...

Pero, recordando esa bofetada, su ánimo, decayó, llegando ya a su casa, no queriendo entrar, quedándose en la puerta.

—Me burle de que le gusto. Creo que ir ahora, es lo menos que puedo hacer...— con lo que, salió corriendo, de regreso al centro de la aldea.

Ya en pijama, y con la mano vendada, Naruto se disponía a acostarse, cuando, un toquido desesperado a su puerta, escuchó. Extrañado de, fue a abrir, para, toparse con...

—Sasuke...

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¿A qué vienes? ¿A burlarte más o a qué?— cuestionó, dolido, el pequeño, respondiendo su amigo.

—Solo, hay algo que te quiero decir... Será un momento, ¿vale?

Naruto solo se hizo a un lado y caminó hasta su balcón, sintiendo el intenso calor de la noche, mirando no a la deidad, sino a la luna menguante. Sasuke pasó, y, posándose a la derecha del chico, notó su mano lastimada.

—Tu mano, te la lastimaste...— y se la intentó tocar, pero, el ángel de inmediato, la llevó a su pecho.

—No es nada. Ya, di a lo que vienes y vete, créeme que no tengo ya esperanzas de nada bueno; ya aprendí y de seguro vienes a reclamarme, así que, hazlo ya... Solo hazlo.

—Solo quiero que sepas que, no debí de burlarme ni nada. La verdad es que, si tu sientes eso, yo, no puedo hacer nada, pero, tampoco por eso, quiero perder a mi amigo... ¿Me comprendes?— explico, en tono de arrepentimiento, Sa-chan.

Eso sorprendió al rubio, quien, con pesar, solo pudo responder.

—Yo tampoco debí de dar por un hecho que si sentía esto, tú debías de corresponderme. Tampoco quiero perder a mi amigo. El error soy yo, al final... Lo siento, Sasuke...

—Naruto...Entonces... — susurró el moreno, mirándose uno y otro, sin poder más palabras, sacar de su interior. Prefiriendo desviarlas y mirar a la nada.

En el silencio de los dos.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó Naruto, esperanzado.

—Solo, de nuevo, tú y yo, como antes de todo esto. Tú y yo... Seamos amigos— confirió Sasuke, y, volviéndose a mirar, con dolor uno y con pena el otro, Uchiha, solo agregó—. Bueno, debo irme...

—Si...

Así, salió Sasuke del balcón, del apartamento; cerró más de una puerta...Yendo de nuevo rumbo a su casa, viendo el menguo, no pudo algo no pensar...

—Amigos... Me pregunto si puedo ser tu amigo, tras todo esto... Porque ya deje en claro todo; tú igual, pero, no sé si podrá ser todo como antes otra vez... No lo sé...—deteniendo su paso para agregarse—. Naruto... ¿Podremos ser amigos como antes de todo esto, éramos?...

Y, suspirando hondo, Naruto, miró al firmamento una vez más, con la luna, y, cayendo unas lágrimas de sus ojos, confirió para su alma...

—Amigos... Me pregunto si puedo ser tu amigo, de nuevo... Un amigo al que, al solo mirar, querré, volver a besar... Porque, el que no me correspondas, no significa que, tú me dejarás de gustar, aunque...

Y, al parecer la luna más brillar, la pregunta real cayó al alma de Naru-chan...

—La pregunta realmente es, no si podemos o no ser amigos de nueva vez, sino, si como a un amigo de nuevo, te podré ver, Sasuke...

 _...Y ante el menguo de la luna, me pregunto, si es que realmente te podré ver como a un amigo de nueva cuenta, tras haber creído que algo más, para ti, en algún momento, podía ser... Porque de solo pensar que esa sea la manera en la que me mires para siempre, hace que me duela el corazón... No te he visto desde que en ese trato, contigo, quedé, por lo que tengo miedo, y mucho, ya que, no sé si cuando te vea otra vez, pueda detenerme de besarte y querer en tus ojos, mirarme otra vez... Porque no sé siquiera si podré, para ti, amigos ser..._

 _ **Continuará...**_

Nota de la autora: retomé publicar este fic porque desde hace muchooo estaba ya terminado pero no me fijé que no lo subí completo. Así que pondré las continuaciones los días lunes, hasta acompletar los 5 capítulos que son. Aún seguimos en agosto =P

Gracias por leer.


End file.
